cuanto te extrañe
by kia6
Summary: holaaaaaa!!!!!!! ya han pasado 4 años desde que el la abandono , ahora debe volve a ese lugar tan lleno de recuerdos y posiblemente reencontrarse con el ¿ estara preparada ? ,es algo que tendra que averiguar
1. Default Chapter

Los personajes de Harry Potter y todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos es de Rowling , todo lo demás y la trama de la historia es mío .  
Cuanto te extrañe  
Amanecía, y ella no había conseguido pegar un ojo en toda la noche , solo darse vueltas de un lado para otro en la cama, el calor era extenuante aunque contaba con un ventilador en su dormitorio , sin duda ese día seria esplendido como todos los días allí , un gran sol , ninguna nube en el cielo y una calida brisa que pondría a su cuerpo mas letargico aun , sin darse cuenta su mente comenzó a divagar en el porque no había conseguido dormir , eran tantos los recuerdos que agobiaban su mente . pero no debía pensar en ello ,era lo mejor para ella , después de todo ya habían pasado 4 años , unos duros y crueles 4años , que comenzaron con " su " abandono y posteriormente con la tragica muerte de sus padres , no pudo evitar preguntarle al aire ¡¿como estará ? para luego emitir un profundo suspiro . pronto debería levantarse para ir a trabajar ,y nuevamente seguir con su existencia .continuar con el dolor que creía tener superado ,pero que aun no la abandonaba , por que no podía simplemente sacárselo de la cabeza y lo mas importante ,del corazón .  
  
Quien diría que ella una mujer tan segura de si misma, independiente y hermosa, por que lo era y mucho , aun no consiguiera olvidar a un hombre , ¡ por dios eres una estupida !se dijo y se levanto, se fue al baño y se metió dentro de la ducha tratando que el agua se llevara todos esos sentimientos dolorosos ,que cada año volvian en esta fecha 23de enero ,esa fecha maldita ,ese era el día en que el la había abandonado, el día en que la había cambiado por otra sin ninguna explicación ,solo una frase que aun volvía a su memoria  
  
Lo siento, pero esto ya no puede seguir así .  
  
Salio de la ducha y se miro al espejo, vio sus ojos rojos por las lagrimas, se aplico una pomada para deshincharlos y se arreglo para irse a trabajar.  
  
Amaba su trabajo, el convertirse en medimaga fue lo que la ayudo a salir adelante después de ser abandonada por ese hombre por el que había dado todo. además fue eso lo que le dio una vía de escape de esa cuidad llena de recuerdos en los cuales estaban sus padres muertos en accidente automovilistico y El, el gran HARRY POTTER , ahora famoso buscador de la selección de Inglaterra ,y aun uno de los solteros mas codiciados del país , rico y guapo, que aparecía cada semana con una " amiga " nueva de la mano en la portada de la revista " corazon de bruja " , porque en Inglaterra el era una celebridad .  
  
Quizas por eso lo hizo - se dijo - siempre fue una celebridad y como tal debia estar con alguien de su mismo nivel , no una sangre sucia sabionda como yo .  
  
Ella ahora era una medimaga . y toda la gente del pequeño pueblito en que trabajaba la quería mucho pero aun sentía un enorme vació en el corazón que trato de llenar de numerosas formas: obsesionándose aun mas por los estudios, preocupandose de su apariencia para verse mejor. pero sin duda la que le había permitido sanarse tanto de corazón , espíritu y mente había sido su decisión de unirse a " Brujos sin Frontera "( versión mágica de médicos sin fronteras , donde en un par de años planeo estar [^_^ ] )  
  
El encontrarse con magos en peores condiciones que ella y poder ayúdalos era reconfortante, aunque era irónico decir que precisamente en ese lugar lleno de miedos , penas ,y necesidades , ella Hermione Granger haya aprendido a reír nuevamente y a ser feliz con las cosas mas simples de la vida  
  
Jajajajaja ! solto una carcajada mientras conducía rumbo al hospital en un viejo vehículo -aunque tenia suficiente dinero para comprar un auto ultimo modelo ,sentía que no era correcto hacerlo , no en ese lugar -  
  
Quien diría que yo, la Señorita Premio Anual, ratón de biblioteca como me decía Ron terminaría en África ayudando a magos sin recursos y que seria feliz !se dijo esbozando una sonrisa ,pero con una lagrima callendo por su mejilla .  
  
El viaje había sido corto, ya había llegado al pequeño hospital. al entrar numerosas personas la saludaron con mucho cariño, fue hasta su oficina a buscar algunos de sus materiales para empezar a atender a algunos pacientes hasta que Andrea, una de las enfermeras le dijo  
  
Mione, Mister Martín quiere verte ! es urgente .  
  
Ahhhh ¡ debe ser por la nueva dotación de medicamentos ,dile que ya voy - le respondió  
  
Cerro con llave y se fue a ver al director del hospital .llego hasta su oficina golpeo la puerta y entro.  
  
Querías verme Mark? le pregunto a un hombre que debía de tener unos 50 años ,de cabello cano ojos azules que se veían muy pequeños por los grandes anteojos que usaba  
  
Si Mione , parece que fue ayer cuando llegaste , pero ¿sabes que día es hoy ?-  
  
Y si que lo sabia,- como olvidarlo- se dijo a si misma -Por supuesto que lo se, pero no entiendo cual es su punto - contesto con una mirada tranquila.  
  
Hoy es 23 de enero del 2002 dijo el anciano mirando por la ventana ¿sabes cuanto tiempo llevas aquí con nosotros? le pregunto -. Ya han pasado dos años desde que llegaste .  
  
Si lo se - respondió Hermione dándose cuenta de a que se refería el hombre  
  
Entonces supongo que ya te imaginas cual es mi punto- le dijo con una sonrisa tierna entre los labios. Sabes que ya no puedes seguir aquí, nuestra organización permite la estadía de nuestros voluntarios solo un año, y tu ya has pasado aquí 2 .  
  
Nomequieroir -respondió rápidamente en un susurro  
  
Pero debes hacerlo, sabes que el año pasado te permití quedarte por que aun necesitabas superar ciertas cosas, y me alegra notar que lo has hecho, pero debes irte y rehacer tu vida -  
  
Pero, si aquí ya tengo una vida -  
  
Sabes bien a lo que me refiero, debes ir a afrontar tu pasado, se que la perdida de tus padres te afecto mucho y mas aun después de SU abandono, pero debes superar eso y de una vez por todas ¡no lo crees ¡  
  
Nuevamente tiene razón !dijo mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa pero con la mirada triste  
  
ahhhh ¡ y no creerías que te iba a dejar irte así como así !también te quiero pedir un gran favor !  
  
Lo que sea -  
  
En Londres existe otra fundación que se encarga de cuidar a niños y ancianos con enfermedades terminales, quiero que seas tú quien la administre.  
  
Será un honor. y tenga por seguro que nunca mas volveré a permitir que me engañen ¡ y no volveré a sufrir mas por El le doy mi palabra - al terminar de decir esto le dio un gran abraso y murmuro en su oido - ha sido como un padre, muchas gracias ,jamas lo olvidare . Ya calmate chiquilla loca, que aun no me muero, anda tienes trabajo que hacer  
  
Ahhhhhhhhh ! despídete de todo el mundo , mira que sino me linchan ,partirás la próxima semana .  
  
Entonces espero mí fiesta de despedida, jaja-  
  
Ya vete chiquilla loca, y no prometas cosas que no podrás cumplir  
  
Y al escuchar esto solo suspiro y cerro la puerta .  
Aquí estoy nuevamente ,espero que les guste . es un H/HR aunque uno délos 2 va a pasarlo muyyyyyy mal. como vieron Hermione ahora es medimaga ¡ que caritativa salio la muchacha ¡ y ese Harry. pero todo se arregla mas adelante , así que si quieren saber que va a suceder dejen un lindo review en el cual acepto de todo ,desde tomatasos a los lindos piropitos que tan bien hacen . En el próximo chap que pasa cuando Hermione vuelva a su antiguo hogar ,aquien tiene de vecino¡ uffffffff! Ni se imaginan jajajaja .  
  
Hasta entonces byeeeeeeeeeeeee 


	2. capitulo2

Cuanto te extrañe  
Capitulo 2  
Ya había pasado casi 1 mes desde su llegada a Londres su " hogar " y aunque se había tenido que hospedar en un hotel , debido a que al momento de irse con BSF ( brujos sin .) había vendido su casa y la de sus padres . el dinero obtenido en la venta de ambas , junto con la pequeña fortuna heredada por sus padres , le permitirían sin duda vivir cómodamente ,sin preocuparse por nada . pero ella no era así .  
  
Era de noche, miro su reloj las 1 AM y ella aun estaba en el bacón de su habitación pensando en todo lo ocurrido y recordando lo primero que vio cuando bajo del avión.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ Flashback  
  
Que irónica es la vida. jajajjajajja -se dijo con una sonora carcajada al bajar del avión ya que lo primero que vio al poner un pie en Londres, fue un enorme cartel del gran Harry Potter promocionando Peps&magic una famosa bebida. ahí estaba El o mas bien dicho su retrato. con la sonrisa perfecta que tan bien conocía, esos ojos verdes que tanto amo, ese cabello negro azabache desordenado . era el .  
., pero no debía pensar en el, no ahora ni nunca. se lo había prometido a si misma. lo tenia que olvidar y rápido . el trabajo la ayudaría , en estas semanas había estado tan ocupada que apenas tenia tiempo para dormir , mas un así , a veces su mente divagaba pensando en él . por que ya no era Harry , en sus pensamientos solo era un El .  
  
Haber veamos - se dijo en voz alta mirando las estrellas - lo primero que debo ahora que ya estoy al tanto de todo en la fundación es . rentar un apartamento ,el hotel ya me esta cansando . que mas ! que mas ¡ .conseguir un trabajo, por lo que la fundación ya tiene suficiente personal , así que seguramente no ocupare mucho mi tiempo . que mas , que mas. , pero el sueño finalmente la venció  
  
Mañana me ocupare de todo eso - se dijo en voz alta nuevamente y se metió a la cama  
  
1 semana después ya tenía trabajo, había conseguido una consulta en la clínica Medmag ,una de las mas prestigiosas clínicas del país .  
  
Y por fin después de una ardua búsqueda había conseguido arrendar una casa en las afueras de la ciudad , en el tranquilo barrio de Hamilton Breen . su casa era la numero 69 . era una casa hermosa , de dos pisos ,con un enorme jardín en el cual habían todo tipo de flores lo que le daba un aspecto alegre a la pequeña pero acogedora casita .lo que mas había llamado su atención era que en todas las veredas de la calle estaban plantadas pequeñas azaleas rojas y blancas ( * _ ~ me encantan esas flores ) como las que cultivaba su madre .  
  
Al entrar a la casa se respiraba un ambiente de paz que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo, en el primer piso se encontraban todas las habitaciones para el trajín del día v ( cocina , sala, comedor , una pequeña habitación que usaría como biblioteca ,baño , ect ) y la planta superior estaba compuesta por 3 habitaciones cada una con su respectivo baño ,que serian los dormitorios .  
  
Mañana mismo se mudaría - pensó, pero algo llamo su atención ,al salir de su nueva casa se fijo en quien seria desde mañana su futuro vecino .  
  
Un hombre de cabello negro y un poco canoso muy grasiento de gran nariz que sostenía una regadera y una cesta de rosas rojas en la mano y vestía un pantalón café con un chaleco amarillo, y lo mas increíble llevaba un delantal que decía " i m waiting for you baby " con un beso en el extremo superior de este ( del delantal ) . no no podia ser .  
  
Santo cielo , #$%&#$%& es Snape ? - pregunto con unos enormes ojos casi salidos de sus orbitas por la impresión, se trato de limpiar los ojos .  
  
Los lentes de contacto deben estar malos se dijo - y volvió a mirar  
  
Mierda #%$&#$% ! si es Snape - y se subió al auto lo mas rápido que pudo para que el susodicho no la viera  
  
jajajajajajja !por la mismísima $#%&#$ ! tengo a Snape de vecino , ya decía yo que esto no podía ser perfecto .  
  
Pero que hacia Snape vestido así ! regando flores y con ese delantal ! y con rosas jajajjaja y rojas !!!!!!!! Definitivamente el mundo se va a acabar . jajá jajá ..jajajaa  
  
Sin duda ni en sus sueños y pesadillas más locas e increíbles habría imaginado Snape vestido como un tierno abuelito y con un delantal como ese.  
  
Dos semanas mas tarde ya estaba viviendo en su nuevo hogar o kamehouse como la llamaba ella ( n/a les suena de dragón ball ) y su nueva y " cordial relación " relación con Snape era bastante buena . simplemente apenas se saludaban . pero ella aun recordaba ese delantal y aun le invadía la risa .  
  
En la Clínica Medmag ( n/a : soy súper creativa para los nombres jajaja) todo iba de maravillas , cada día su consulta aumentaba por que era conocida por ser una muy buena medimaga . sin duda en ese lugar hacia muchos contactos que la ayudaban con su trabajo en la fundación HOPE donde trabajaba , ya que en Medmag era pan de cada día ver a importantes celebridades , desde importantes actores a científicos de renombre , los cuales aportaban cuantiosas sumas de dinero para HOPE .  
  
En la fundación ella se encargaba de dirigir la parte administrativa y conseguir recursos para esta. aunque en poco tiempo habían conseguido tener mas socios aun no era suficiente ,y se puso a pensar en lo que había pasado ayer en HOPE o mas bien dicho lo que iba a pasar hoy .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
flash back  
Mione, te puedo molestar -  
  
Claro Karen, dime que sucede -  
  
nos estamos quedando cortos de dinero nuevamente , como sabes esta vez fueron sometidos a tratamiento contra leucemia 30 niños , 10 mas que antes .  
  
y todavía nos quedan 20 - respondió Mione - cuanto dinero falta para cubrirnos este mes, creo que yo podría aportar con algo  
  
Mucho y ya no puedes seguir ayudando, eres la unica aquí que trabaja sin paga y con eso es suficiente.  
  
Pero si no pagamos nuestras deudas, tendremos que cerrar, y sabes que eso es imposible.  
  
Pero. sabes no esta todo perdido, mira.- y le paso una revista en la que salía la selección de quidditch de Inglaterra, en la que estaba obviamente Harry junto a un equipo de apuestos jugadores publicitando hermosas e impecables escobas de la mas alta calidad .  
  
La revista decía algo así como :  
No es solo la escoba, también eres tu . solo vívelo .  
  
Comet&Fly patrocinador oficial de la selección de Quidditch de Inglaterra  
  
David Mc Peterson tradición desde 1824  
  
(n/a tipico spot de nike )  
Quieres que les pida ayuda a ellos - dijo visiblemente nerviosa y enojada mirando la foto de los jugadores.  
  
No, claro que no, sino a el - y apunto con el dedo al slogan ubicado en la parte superior de la foto .  
Comet and Fly. David Mc Peterson. quien es el ?  
  
Es el dueño de la compañía de escobas mas importante del mundo o sea Comet&Fly- respondió esta dando un gran suspiro.  
  
Hermione la miro con cara de no entender nada - este hombre debe ser un viejo verde egoísta, ya se sobre su reputación - contesto mirándola seriamente.  
  
Mira lo de viejo verde no lo se, pero los rumores de que despide a ancianos y trata de manera inhumana a sus trabajadores es mentira, todo eso ya se aclaro hace años ¿que no lo sabias? - respondió Karen con cara perpleja.  
  
Es que se te olvida que estuve fuera del país por un poco más de 2 años -  
  
Es cierto lo había olvidado ,jejeje perdona OK  
  
Pero como conseguiría una cita con el , debe ser un hombre sumamente ocupado -  
  
Eso quiere decir que si lo haras -  
  
Si, pero como consigo la maldita cita - pregunto aireada Hermione  
  
Mañana a las 8 :30 de la noche en SMIKC ´S Restaurant .  
  
Que???????????? Pero como??????????  
  
Jajajajjaa ya sabia que dirías que si, asi que le pedí a mi prima que es secretaria de nuestro futuro mejor amigo David que me consiguiera una cita, aunque tardo casi un messssssssss! - dijo mirándola con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro  
  
Y planeaste todo esto a mis espaldas ¿y lo mantuviste en secreto por un mes? - dijo Hermione arrojando chispas por los ojos.  
  
Bueno cuando llegaste dijiste que harías lo posible para aumentas los recursos de este lugar ¿o me equivoco? No claro que no te equivocas Karen linda - se respondió imitando la voz de la muchacha - entonces comencé a planear como. se me ocurrió la genial idea.  
  
Yayaya ! te capte ,ire y tratare de convencer al vejete ese !- dijo Hermione  
  
Que bien!!!!!!! Bueno entonces ya me voy, tengo mucho que hacer aun -  
  
Ahhhhhhh y Mione, es una cena formal, solo tu y el vejete así que POR FAVOR PEINATE ! y salio riéndose ..  
  
YO ME PEINO! le grito Mione pero ya era tarde  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------  
miro su reloj y vio que ya eran las 5 salio lo mas rápido que pudo de la clínica hoy debía encontrarse con el vejete y debía ir formal .  
  
Llego a su casa y se metió rápidamente a la ducha ya era tarde así que debía apurarse , se vistio con un hermoso vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas ( n/a no quería que al vejete le diera un infarto , no sin dar la $ antes ) , busco una túnica que combinara con su vestido , casi no se maquillo , solo se puso un poco de mascara y rubor , se encrespo un poco las pestañas y se aliso el pelo ( que ya no lo llevaba largo como antes , ahora le llegaba un poco mas abajo del hombro ) , así que lo cogio en una elegante moña .se miro al espejo y no pudo evitar sonreír . sin duda se veia bien . demasiado para su gusto . pero que podia hacer ¿ afearse ? claro que no .  
  
Tomo las llaves de su auto y se fue , iba a llegar justo a la hora , repaso mentalmente el los propositos de HOPE que expondría al vejete para tratar de convencerlo ,por que lo haria .  
  
Por fin después de casi 45 minutos llego al restauran , sin duda nunca habia estado en un lugar tan elegante , a ella no le gustaban esas cosas , ella preferia las cosas mas sencillas e informales.  
  
. habia hecho bien en arreglarse de esa forma .  
  
al entrar se dio cuenta que habia un 2 piso , se acerco al recepcionista para preguntar por la mesa reservada por el vejete para su reunion .  
  
buenas noches -  
  
buenas noches señorita , puedo ayudarla-  
  
si tengo una cita con el señor David Mc.-pero el recepcionista la interrumpio antes de que pudiera terminar .  
  
ohh! Si el señor Mc Peterson ! si el ya la espera sigame por favor -  
  
y con esto se encamino por el lujoso pasillo , pasando por al lado de algunas mesas en las que habian numerosas personas , muy bien vestidas .  
  
estos ricos - se dijo a si misma  
  
subieron al segundo piso y casi se queda con la boca abierta . el segundo piso tenia forma de circulo , pero en el centro no habían mesas , sino un enorme piano , que emitía una música hermosa , sin duda este piso era mucho mas lujoso que el primero ,las mesas estaban decoradas de una manera simplemente exquisita  
  
. y aunque la habitación era oval , tenia unos enormes ventanales con vista al mar el que no se podía apreciar claramente ya que ya había anochecido .  
  
Aun seguía al garzón que la estaba conduciendo hasta donde la esperaba el vejete cuando sintió que alguien la sujetaba por el brazo firmemente, se giro visiblemente sorprendida, para ver quien la tomaba de esa forma. pero jamás se imagino quien era ,y mucho menos quien lo acompañaba .  
  
ohhhhhh!! Por dios ,solo sonríe Mione , ! calmate !calma calma calma . se repetía mientras veía unos hermosos ojos que la miraban alegremente para luego abrazarla con mas fuerza .  
  
Ella simplemente estaba paralizada, hasta que finalmente .  
  
Mione, eres tu , realmente eres tu ? -le pregunto con una gran sonrisa  
  
Ella solo pudo decir con una gran sonrisa -Tanto tiempo sin verte.  
Jaajajjajajjaja jajajjajjaja ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Debo decir lo que todos dicen de mí  
  
" kia ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ven aquí chiquilla loca ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!! , "  
  
jajajjaajajajja seguramente ustedes ( a los que les ha gustado la historia) dirán lo mismo , ya que los dejare con la dudita de ¿ quien es ? jajajjajajajja es difícil imaginarlo , ajjjajajjajajajajja apuesto a que no adivinan jajajajjajajajjaja  
  
bueno dejando de lado mis repentinos ataques de risa quiero agradecer a todos los que me han enviado reviews y uno que otro mail que he recibido y pedirles disculpas por no haber actualizado antes ,lo que pasa es que tenia ( y aun tengo ) gripe .ni en invierno me dio y ahora en verano acostada y con fiebre.solo a mi me podía pasar que en mis últimos días de vacaciones ,con un lindo sol , y n tiempo libre me DIERA GRIPE ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh . pero quien se va a bañar a las 4 am ¡ Solo Kia ¡ ( definitivamente ya estoy poniéndome vieja ) . y como ahora estoy mejor escribí esto que espero que les guste y me dejen su opinión en un lindo review  
  
bueno en el prox capitulo van a saber a quien se encontró Hermi ( jajajjajaa a que no saben quien ) ,como le va con el vejete , y no se que mas porque aun no lo escribo , asi que acepto todo tipo de ideas para hacer mas entretenida la historia .  
  
ahhhhhhhhhhhh y antes de que se me olvide les recomiendo mi otro fic " entre el abismo y el fin "que es mas de misterio y aventura ,aunque tambien tiene un poquito de romance . es medio heavy ,pero luegito se va a poner interesante .  
bueno ahora solo un byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ya que no quiero contagiar a nadie  
KIA 


	3. capitulo3

Ok nada de lo que reconozcan es mío , todo es de Rowling , bla bla bla..  
Capitulo 3  
Había aceptado de muy mala gana a ir a la celebración del cumpleaños de uno de los buscadores de su equipo, Alberto Moore, y aunque la celebración se estaba realizando en uno de los mejores locales de todo Londres, estaba presente casi la totalidad de su equipo y además estaban acompañados de algunas hermosas y muy simpáticas amigas , no la estaba pasando nada bien .  
  
El estaba sentado en uno de los extremos de una enorme mesa la que había sido reservada para ellos hace unas cuantas semanas , en ella se encontraban unas 15 personas , entre ellas se encontraba su padrino Sirius Black , con el cual vivía hace ya 4 años, el era sin duda el alma de la fiesta . cada vez que empezaba a contarles sus aventuras y travesuras de juventud , lograba que todos no pararan de reír , y eso sumado a la champagne y otros licores , le daba a la celebración mas diversión y entusiasmo .  
  
Pero el no lo disfrutaba , no podía hacerlo , hace ya algunas semanas su mente había empezado a divagar añorando a sus antiguos y reales amigos Ron Weasly y ella. a Ron no lo veía hace ya bastante tiempo debido a que este se había tenido que mudar a Rumania ,para trabajar junto a su hermano Bill , pero aun seguían siendo grandes amigos , se escribían constantemente , e incluso cuando Harry tenia tiempo libre lo visitaba . sin duda Ron era un hombre feliz, se había casado hace 2 años con Lavander , ahora tenían 1 pequeño hijo , que había heredado el cabello pelirrojo del padre y de toda su familia , y por lo que había escuchado pronto volvería a tener la dicha de ser padre nuevamente , sin duda al paso que iba , tendría una familia muy extensa , aunque eso era común entre los Weasly .  
  
Pero a ella no la veía hace 4 años . desde aquella pelea en la que le había hecho tanto daño. que habría pasado con ella . había desaparecido por completo , cuando la busco hace algún tiempo , no había encontrado nada . había desaparecido , el departamento que compartieron durante un tiempo ahora lo ocupaba un matrimonio , gracias a Ron y sus contactos en el ministerio pudo averiguar que había abandonado sus estudios de aurora , busco a sus padres , los señores Granger , pero tampoco los encontro , sin duda había desaparecido completamente , ya no la volvería a ver , ese seria su castigo , ¡quizás se este escondiendo de mi! Pensó, pero sabia que eso no era cierto , Hermione no se escondía de nadie . había rogado para verla nuevamente en el matrimonio de ron , pero no fue así ,ella no fue , es mas ni siquiera mando una tarjeta de felicitaciones a su amigo , ella simplemente no daba señales de vida , y eso le dolía y le preocupaba . era por eso que algunas noches no conciliaba el sueño , a su mente venían tantas preguntas .¿ por que no te puedo encontrar ?¿ como estarás ?¿ que estarás haciendo ?¿ estarás con alguien mas ?¿ por que dejaste todo así ?...  
  
Hermione, como te extraño!,pensó . De repente una carcajada lo saco de sus pensamientos, todos reían fuertemente ante la última historia de Sirius.  
  
Sirius se veía feliz, y como no iba a estarlo, si por fin había encontrado a su antiguo amor y dentro de algunas semanas se casaría con ella.  
  
No pudo evitar reír ante este último pensamiento, quien diría que Ron y Sirius se casarían antes que, que irónica es la vida, se dijo.  
  
De repente sintió que alguien besaba su mejilla y le susurraba Que dijiste amor - eso lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones, y pensar en algo rápido ya que todos se habían quedado viéndolo.  
  
Nada, solo que se acabo la champaña  
  
Vaya hasta que por fin aterrizas Harry , le dijo Sirius y prosiguió contando su historia .  
  
Harry solo lo miro y tomo un poco de champagne . los demás siguieron celebrando muy animadamente , el solo se limitaba a observarlos , ellos eran felices , ellos disfrutaban lo que hacían , ellos amaban y eran amados , el . el solo era el . lo peor era que quien había ocasionado todo esto fue el mismo , el Eligio la soledad , la vida bohemia , tener dinero . pero de que servia el dinero , la fama y todo lo material , cuando la única persona con quien se quiere compartirlo no esta ? . ella ya no estaba. había pasado ya demasiado tiempo . no estaba .  
  
seguramente debe estar casada con un buen hombre . lo debe amar y en este momento quizás le este dedicando una de sus preciosas sonrisas , quizás ya tengan hijos , una pequeña como ella .  
  
Si no hubiera sido tan estupido -penso, por que no me di cuenta antes. por que cuando la fui a buscar ya no estaba , por que fui tan tonto , porque no supe que la amaba hasta que ya no la vi a mi lado .  
  
Santo cielo daría lo que fuera por volverla a ver - se dijo a si mismo en medio de un mar de pensamientos y sentimientos confusos que luchaban en su mente . y estaba tan metido en ellos que no se dio cuenta que todos los hombres de su mesa se habían quedado perplejos al ver a una joven que se dirigía hacia ellos . Cuando por fin salio de su trance lo primero que hizo fue mirar su copa, estaba vacía, iba a ordenar otra botella cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.  
  
Ho!uyyyy! mira un ángel se callo del cielo - dijo Albert  
  
Esta muyyyyyyyyy buena - dijo Sebastián otro integrante del equipo.  
  
Vamos quien la invita a sentarse con nosotros, dijeron varios a la vez  
  
De repente escucharon una sonora carcajada, todos se miraron buscando al culpable, solo una persona reía a mas no poder , este era Sirius Black , todos pensaron que el alcohol ya lo había dañado a si que siguieron mirando ala muchacha sin hacer caso a las risas de Sirius .  
  
Harry solo miraba a su padrino de repente miro a la muchacha se les acercaba acompañada de un garzón, vestía un vestido elegante vestido blanco y su cuerpo era simplemente perfecto .  
  
Mírenla esta como quiere -dijo frank  
  
Yo le halló cara de vieja , tu que opinas Harry - dijo Sofía evidentemente celosa de que hubiera en el mismo restauran alguien que fuera mas hermosa que ella .  
  
El simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.  
  
La invitare a sentarse con nosotros, dijo Albert pero antes de que pudiera pararse Sirius ya se había levantado y había sujetado por los brazos a aquella muchacha , como si se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo.  
  
Harry solo la observaba. estaba mucho mas hermosa de cómo la recordaba. Era ella. era ella . ella estaba a su lado con una cara aterrada posando su mirada en Sirius y posteriormente en el .  
  
Después de unos segundos Sirius abrazo fuertemente a la muchacha, en ese momento todos lo miraban con celos a excepción de uno que estaba simplemente en estado de shock.  
  
Mione eres tu , realmente eres tu ? - pregunto Sirius con una enorme sonrisa  
  
Ante esto la chica por fin se relajo y le contesto dándole una gran sonrisa según todos , pero no esa no era la sonrisa calida y jovial que Harry tan bien conocía .  
  
Tanto tiempo sin verte. querido Sirius.veo que los años te han favorecido - dijo la muchacha, una vez que este le había soltado. Harry seguía mirándola sin reaccionar, iba a decir algo cuando por fin Hermione lo miro, con aquellos ojos castaños , que tanto había añorado , pero ahora eran diferentes . eran fríos , o mas bien ya no lo miraban con dicha . sino mas bien con frialdad y dureza . Pero aun así quería que aquello durara para siempre. con su mirada se sentía en otro mundo . donde solo existían ellos 2 .  
  
. recordó nuevamente todos aquellos momentos felices que habían compartido , cada una de sus peleas y maravillosas reconciliaciones , cada una de sus miradas cómplices . hasta que su voz lo saco de sus pensamientos  
Que tal Harry? tanto tiempo sin verte - dijo la muchacha con la voz serena , sin demostrar ninguna emoción en sus palabras  
No sabia que responder , venían tantas cosas a su mente ,tantas palabras que había practicado por años, para el día en que la volviera a ver , pero no podía pronunciarlas , no sabia que hacer , la voz no le salía , hasta que por fin se calmo y le dedico una enorme sonrisa .  
  
Cuando por fin iba a responderle, con lo mas cuerdo que se le ocurrió ( un bien y tu ) alguien lo interrumpió .  
  
El esta muy bien, que acaso no lo ves - le dijo Sofía - esta conmigo que mas podría pedir .  
  
Si tienes razón , respondió tranquilamente Hermione .  
  
Si te interesa saber como esta, puedes leer "Celebrity Wizards " , tiene un reportaje completo de su vida - le dijo Sofía arrastrando las palabras . Ante esto Harry solo la miro echando chispas por los ojos , su cara había adquirido un tono rojo por la furia .  
  
Ya cállate Sofía , le grito .  
  
Ahhhhhhh , Hermione solo suspiro y luego le dijo , lo siento es que yo no leo revistas , pero me alegra que estés bien Harry .  
  
Ah, acaso no sabes leer - respondió Sofía, luego de mirarla sarcásticamente, y tomar la mano de Harry , quien simplemente estaba hecho una furia .  
  
Esto hizo reír a Hermione y a Sirius, quien había abrazado nuevamente a Hermione, los demás integrantes del equipo, no sabían que pasaba , de repente dijo uno - Sirius , no nos vas a presentar a tu amiga .  
  
Ah, pero que tonto, esta linda señorita es Hermione Granger, ella es una vieja amiga , y ella es la amiga de hogwards de Harry , recuerdan que les he contado algo de ella . Dijo Sirius con una enorme sonrisa .  
  
Esa soy yo dijo Hermione , mucho gusto de conocerlos , pero tengo que irme , dijo educadamente Hermione .  
  
Pero por favor quédate, le dijo Sirius , ya que Harry aun no podía hablar .  
  
No puedo lo siento.  
  
Tal vez tengas una cita Hermione, le dijo Harry en tono burlón , luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho . la primera vez que le hablaba y ya la había cagado .  
  
Hermione lo miro sorprendida - Si y creo que ya estoy atrasada, lo siento Sirius pero para otra oportunidad , quizás puedas ir a cenar a mi casa o podemos salir a comer , tu decides .  
  
Y donde tengo que buscarte, en el departamento de aurores, le dijo Sirius.  
  
Jajjajaja , te equivocas , no soy aurora , pero averigua donde estoy y que hago y luego me llamas , OK.  
  
Entonces esto va a ser un reto, le dijo Sirius riendo .  
  
Sip y cuando lo resuelvas me llamas, bueno me tengo que ir, le dijo y luego abrazo a Sirius - Buscame.  
  
Hasta pronto Sirius, adiós Harry que tengan una linda velada les dijo a todos, y se fue donde el camarero la esperaba  
  
Sirius la vio alejarse , y se sentó aun sonriendo .  
  
Harry es Hermione!!!, mañana la buscare !!!dijo alegremente a Harry , luego miro a Sofía y empezó a reír burlonamente  
  
Vaya Sofía, lo que tienes de linda lo tienes de tonta ¡ - le dijo Sirius en medio de sus carcajadas , acaso no sabes que Hermione fue premio anual en hogwards  
  
Y a mí que - le contesto enojada  
  
Sofía - le dijo Harry con un tono de voz seco y mirando donde se dirigía Hermione.  
  
Que amor?  
  
Primero no soy tu amor, solo somos amigos. y segundo suéltame ya!  
  
Sus amigos siguieron conversando con Sirius acerca de la chica , pero el solo la miraba sentada y hablando animadamente con un hombre " su cita " pensó, en el extreme opuesto del salón  
Continuara . . 


End file.
